


Eye of the Beholder

by G8rguy



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, Nesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G8rguy/pseuds/G8rguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>End of Season Two and the car accident with Jesus, Mariana, and Ana was more serious than canon.  Jesus was sent through the windshield and was badly injured leaving him with emotional and physical scars.  The once bright and happy Foster has retreated to his room, hiding the scars on his face and body from the rest of the family and his friends.  The new school year arrives and Jesus has to return to school despite his protests.  Despite a summer of trying, no one in the family is able to break through to Jesus.  Maybe the new boy in school will succeed where everyone else has failed.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> _Dedicated to Tumblr user Balmz for the idea for this fic! Hope you enjoy it!_

Lena laid the knife down on the counter with a sigh, looking at the sandwich and tried to shake off the feeling of helplessness that was overwhelming her. She moved the food to the plate and added chips, fruit and a drink on the tray as she moved around the kitchen.

“He still won’t come down?” Stef asked from the doorway with a heavy voice.

“Stef…” Lena said tiredly. “…please don’t push this.”

“Honey, I’m not pushing, but it’s been over a month and he barely leaves his room” Stef sighs in resignation. “It’s not healthy for him to be hiding, especially from the family.”

“I know. But he’s having a really hard time with this and we need to give him time and space” Lena says firmly. They have argued about this several times since the car accident and she knows that Stef cares about their son, but Lena is not going to push him, not yet.

“Hey” Mariana says quietly as she walks in on her moms talking. “Would you like me to take his lunch up to him?” she asks softly.

Lena smiles and nods and hands Mariana the tray and she turns to leave. Turning back to Stef she takes a deep breath. “Stef, Jesus has to deal with this in his own way. We need to support him, but he isn’t the boy he was before all of this.”

Stef frowns. Her thoughts turn back to that day.

* * *

 

**FLASHBACK**

Stef had just dropped off Jude, Callie and Lena at the house after Mariana’s dance rehearsal when the call of the accident came in on the radio. Driving to the scene she got out of the car and put on her professional face when she saw the car and felt her stomach clench. It looked like Ana’s car. Stef felt her pulse start to race as she looked for something that would tell her it wasn’t Ana’s. Some sticker or dent or something but then she saw Mariana and her heart stopped. Her daughter was sitting on the ground, an EMT hovering over her, blood streaked her hair, her face numb with shock while tears flowed.

“Mariana!” Stef’s voice quivered slightly as she tried to stay in control. Mariana looked towards Stef with a lost expression that reminded her so much of that day in the police station when she first saw the twins, dropped off by their foster parents, looking so scared and lost.

“Mom?” Mariana’s voice trembled and the dam broke and she began sobbing hysterically and jumped up and moved towards her. Stef lurched forward to catch her daughter who had grabbed onto her like a drowning woman desperate to get to safety. Stef couldn’t understand Mariana who was trying to explain while sobbing. Stef looked over the scene and saw Ana being loaded into an ambulance. The twins’ mother was in a neck brace and had some blood on her head, but the EMTs were calm and moving carefully, two signs that the woman was stable in Stef’s experience.

Her eyes moved to the other cluster of EMTs that were around a body on the ground and they were anything but calm. Stef’s throat clutched as she turned away for a moment and saw the front of the car and it suddenly clicked. The windshield was shattered on the passenger side and Stef just knew. That had to have been where Jesus was sitting.

Stef shifted when she heard Mariana say Jesus’ name and point toward the cluster of EMTs. Straightening up, Mariana stepped back, as if afraid of what was happening as Stef slowly moved toward the activity on the street. At that point several of the people moved and Stef saw her son lying on the gurney on the ground. He was covered in blood and his face was crisscrossed with bleeding cuts and scars, extending down his bloodied chest, and the EMTs were securing him to the gurney. 

Stef stumbled forward as she moved to Jesus’ side and saw that his injuries were severe. She managed to get that they were heading for the hospital and though she wanted to ride with Jesus, she turned and grabbed Mariana and got in her police car to follow the ambulance, lights flashing. Not trusting herself, she waited till they were at the hospital to call Lena and get her and the rest of the family to the hospital.

The next few hours were hell for the family. Ana and Mariana had escaped from the accident with mostly superficial bumps and scrapes but Jesus had a much harder time. Going through the window, face first, he hit the street and rolled. His face, chest, and arms were lacerated and he lost a lot of blood. The doctors were finally able to stabilize him and reassure the family that he would live. 

“Mrs. Foster?” the doctor asked walking into the waiting room.

Stef and Lena both stood up followed by the rest of the family. “I’m Stef Adams-Foster, this is my wife Lena” she said looking at the older man in scrubs. “How’s Jesus?”

“He’s stable now” the doctor said looking at them both. “He lost a lot of blood, but we were able to replace it and stop the bleeding. Luckily he only has a hairline fracture on his right Ulna, so it will heal pretty quickly.” He paused for a moment. “Unfortunately, the damage to the soft tissue was more severe.”

“What does that mean?” Lena asked, concern in her face.

“The windshield was an older type of glass so it didn’t break cleanly like new ones do. He got some deep cuts and then he hit the ground hard and rolled. The two impacts resulted in deep lacerations, or cuts, across his face, chest, and along his right arm. We have treated him, but I need to prepare you, the scarring is going to be pretty extensive” the doctor said kindly.

“But he is going to be okay?” Mariana asked, trembling. Callie was holding on to her on one side, Brandon on the other.

“Physically yes, but when he heals, he will have heavy scars.” The doctor turns back to Stef & Lena. “You should probably think about talking with a psychologist to help him deal with any psychological issues that he may have.”

The doctor talked a few more minutes and when they had Jesus in his room, the family were able to finally visit him and though he was completely bandaged, his face wrapped in bandages, everyone was reassured to see him alive.

* * *

 

**RETURN TO PRESENT**

Stef came back as Lena continued to talk about letting Jesus move at his own pace and just nodded. Since coming back from the hospital, Jesus had lived in his room, not going out except to the bathroom (but only when everyone was away) and the doctor’s office. When he did come out he was bundled up with a long sleeve hoodie, sunglasses, and a kerchief over his nose and mouth. He looked more like a bank robber than a teenager, but it was the only way they could get him out of his room.

Stef remembers the pain in his eyes the first time he saw the scars that covered his face, the upper right side of his chest, and down his right arm to the wrist. His last appointment was really hard as he had to be exposed and though he had allowed Stef and Lena to be present, Stef was aware how difficult it was for him to let them see the damage. Jesus had always been a bit vain about his looks. He worked hard to have a strong body and he enjoyed the attention that he received from girls, but he was convinced that the damage from the car accident made him hideous, despite their constant attempts to reassure him otherwise.

He went to the psychologist every week with Lena and the doctor assured them that he was making progress, slow as it was. Jesus was dealing with a fundamental shift in how he viewed himself and a major personality change as a result of an accident was not unusual he assured them. He also told them it may not be permanent depending on how Jesus dealt with his new reality. Stef just knew that her baby was hurting and that she couldn’t find a way to fix it for him. The funny, fun loving, and laughing boy seemed to be gone and an angry, hurt boy was left behind. She knew that Jesus had thought that his identity was about his looks, but he was so much more than that! She also knew that it wasn’t going to be his mom to convince him of that fact. 

* * *

 

“Jesus?” Mariana said gently as she knocked on the door. Not hearing anything she opened the door slowly. Jude was out with Connor, so she knew that Jesus was alone in his room. Stepping into the room slowly, she saw her brother laying on the bed in his now ever-present hoodie, shades, and kerchief. She also saw the wires for his ear buds and realized he was listening to music. Moving over to his desk, she sat the tray down and then moved towards the bed.

Looking down she watched her twin for a minute before she sat gently on the edge. Jesus startled and jumped away from her causing a twinge of pain in Mariana’s heart before he calmed down as he realized it was her. He pulled out his earphones.

“I brought you some lunch” she said looking at the tray. “But you could eat with me and mama” she offered.

Jesus sat up but shook his head. “It’s just us, everyone else is out” she added.

“Wouldn’t want to spoil your meal” Jesus said bitterly. Mariana struggled at that tone she heard so often from him nowadays. She hugged him tightly and felt him tense for a minute before he relaxed and let her hold him. 

They sat there for a while before Mariana stood and left him to go back downstairs. She knew that he wouldn’t push her away but he wasn’t letting her in either. Sighing she went to fix her own lunch and eat alone.

* * *

 

“I don’t want to go!” Jesus yelled at Lena and Stef. 

“Whether you want to or not is not up for debate!” Stef yelled back. “You are going to school Jesus and that is final!”

It was August and she had let him hide in his room, away from family and ignoring all of his friends all summer, but school was starting next week and he was going to be there if Stef had to drag him there and handcuff him to his desk.

“Okay!” Lena cut them both off. “Let’s all take a breather for a minute, okay?” She looked at Stef with her ‘look’ and Stef huffed up but nodded. Jesus still was tense, but that was about all she could tell as he was in his normal ensemble and she was unable to see eyes or facial expressions.

Stef reached over and hugged the tense boy and looked into his shades. “Love…I understand that this isn’t going to be easy, but you need to move forward” she finished and stood and walked out.

Jesus turned towards Lena and took off his shades. Lena could see a bit of the scars around his eyes, but it wasn’t too bad. “Mama” he started.

“Jesus” she cut him off gently. “You are going to school. One, it’s the law, and second you need it” she took a breath. “However, I have spoken with Monte and your teachers and we have made some accommodations for you” she says gently.

Jesus looks suspicious, but he waits for her to continue. “You can wear your outfit” she looks at his current state of dress and smiles. “They all understand and since you have already completed your PE requirements so you don’t have to worry about that” she assures him.

Jesus pauses. “So I can wear my hoodie and kerchief? And my shades?” he asks carefully.

“Well, we did discuss the shades and there is a concern that you might try to sleep behind them” she looks at him carefully and smiles. “I assured them that you would be very alert and attentive in every class and it would be clear from your actions to them and that if they had any concern to let me know immediately!” she told him with a look.

“I promise!” Jesus said quickly. She saw some of the tension leave his eyes. “Thank you mama” he says sincerely. Lena smiles and hugs him and he is hugs her back. Lena leaves and walks into her room where Stef is waiting.

“Well?” Stef asks quickly. “Did it work?”

Lena frowns. “I don’t like doing the ‘good cop/bad cop’ thing” she says looking at her wife. “But yes, it did. He also really appreciated being able to wear his ‘mask’. That was a good idea” she says looking at Stef. “But why didn’t you want him to know it was your idea?”

Stef sighed. “I’m viewed as the tough one and I know the kids look at you as the soft one and while it does bother me some times, I also know that they know that we both love them. When they need a kick in the pants, its better to come from me, they take it better. When you do it they always look so betrayed” she laughs at Lena’s reaction. “Sorry love, but it’s true.”

Lena frowns in acknowledgment but she is glad that she and Stef are able to support each other so well. 

* * *

 

“Has it gotten any better?” Callie asks Jude as the two of them and Brandon sit in the living room.

“No” Jude shakes his head. “He is always covered up and never changes except in the bathroom. It’s like he is scared of me seeing his scars. He will not wear his shades, and sometimes he takes the handkerchief off if his hood is overly large, but when he does that, he freaks if I get too close. He is always saying terrible things about how he looks and I try to tell him it doesn’t matter, but it’s not easy.” Jude sighs. “And it’s getting worse with Connor” he adds.

“What do you mean?” Brandon asks.

“I think he sees Connor as being similar to him. Athletic and good looking. So when he sees Connor, it reminds him of what he lost so he gets angry. I know he doesn’t mean to, so we have been keeping our distance” Jude finishes.

“I wondered why Connor never seemed to go to your room anymore. And the last time he stayed over you both slept in the living room on the floor” Callie mumbled. Jude just nodded. 

* * *

 

All four of the high school Fosters walked up to the school together, the three of them surrounding Jesus in a defensive formation with Mariana in the lead with a determined look on her face. She was babbling about whether she still wanted to run for class president, something her and Emma had been working on when Lexi had arrived and they started arguing about it. Mariana had let Emma convince her to run despite Mariana not being sure with all of the drama. Both girls had been constantly asking about Jesus and Mariana was getting tired of it. 

They were walking when she almost got clipped by a fire red Mustang pulling into a spot. “HEY!” she yelled looking at the driver who was smirking at her. The blonde guy got out of his car and smirked at her.

“Sorry there honey” he said with a condescending tone. He looked over at the other three Fosters and smiled what he obviously thought was a winning smile. “I’m Nick” he said continuing to smirk at her.

“I don’t care” she said tossing her head. Looking back at the others “Let’s go” she say peremptorily. Stalking off, she led the group to the school and inside, now adding bad drivers and annoying guys to her list of topics. They walked in to the school where she stopped and saw Lexi putting a ‘Lexi for Presi’ sign up.

Mariana turned around and saw her siblings looking nervously at her. “I do not have time for her crap” Mariana muttered and linked her arm with Jesus. “You have English first?” she asked and pulled on him without waiting for an answer.

Brandon and Callie stood there surprised. They really thought that Lexi’s actions would have gotten a bigger reaction from Mariana but the surprising thing was when Lexi looked over and saw Jesus and Mariana walking, she had stepped towards them only to stop and step back at the look on Mariana’s face. Lexi actually looked afraid.

Callie raised her eyebrows and left without looking at the girl. Mariana might be mad about Lexi’s actions, but Callie knew that Mariana didn’t really care about running, that was more Emma’s prodding. But she knew her sister was determined that no one was going to bother Jesus today and Callie sincerely hoped no one tried or there would be hell to pay.

* * *

 

Jesus wanted to be annoyed with his twin treating him like an invalid, but he had to admit that he was grateful. She walked with him between classes and pretty much cut off any attempt to talk to him either verbally or just with a look. She also had scared off several girls who had tried to get too close to him and he was fairly certain that Emma, Haley, and Lexi were all in fear for their lives based on his twin’s looks whenever they came into view.

He walked into his Chemistry class after Mariana had left and sat down in the back at a table where he could avoid everyone else and looked out of the window when he was startled by the crash of books hitting the table. Looking over he saw the Mustang guy sitting down next to him. “Hey! You were with crazy girl this morning, right?” he says smirking.

“Mariana” Jesus says slowly.

“Mariana” Nick chews over the name like he is testing it out. “Fits her. She is a firecracker, huh?” he smirks with a leer.

“She’s my sister” Jesus says, his voice flat.

“Ha” Nick laughs, not even reacting. “Must be a trip with that one!” He smiles at Jesus and tilts his head questioning. “So…what’s with the whole ‘unabomber’ look? You in witness protection or something?”

Jesus looks at him stunned and sees several others looking back at them in surprise. Jesus knew that everyone knew about his accident and the injuries he sustained, even if no one has actually seen them. “No, just not friendly” he finally responds.

“You seem friendly to me” Nick winks at Jesus just as the teacher calls the class to order. The rest of the class passes fairly quickly and Jesus catches Nick watching him throughout the class. Jesus tries to focus on taking his notes. He remembers mama’s promise about his paying attention and he makes sure that every teacher sees him taking notes, following the teacher’s movements, and other things so that they won’t have a reason to ask him to lose his shades.

* * *

 

For the next two weeks, things pretty much go the same. Jesus noticed that Nick has started arriving at the school early and waiting at his car for the Fosters to arrive when he would walk with them, teasing Mariana mercilessly about anything he could, driving her up the wall. Brandon and Callie had to restrain themselves from laughing at how annoyed she would get. Jesus noticed that whenever Nick would get an especially emotional reaction from Mariana over something he said, he would look at Jesus and smirk and wink.

Chemistry class was different. It took a while but finally Jesus started to think that Nick was flirting with him. He would always comment about his outfit, usually a compliment about his hoodie but he would also tease him about the kerchief, asking if he just had a bunch the same color or if he washed it every day. Jesus had even managed to pick up some variations (he had been using the same one) and last week wore a different color each day, much to Nick’s delight.

Nick had been rambling today when he finally said something that made Jesus stumble. “So do you have a girlfriend bro?” Nick asked. “I mean a guy that looks like you must be fighting off the girls.”

Jesus looked at the other guy in surprise as he watched Nick smirking at him. “No…not anymore” Jesus replied. “Not since the accident” he added.

Nick had heard the story from others about Jesus’ car accident so he knew what he meant. “Why not bro? I mean I see girls checking you out” he teases.

“No one is checking me out Nick” Jesus says with a sigh and pout. “I’m pretty wrapped up and no one is impressed by that.” Jesus shrugged as the bell rang and they all stood up.

Nick looked over at him and smirked as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. “Well, your face maybe be wrapped up Jesus, but those jeans are pretty tight” he whispered and leaned in so no one else would hear him “and your ass is pretty fine.”

Nick popped back up and walked off whistling leaving a stunned Jesus looking after him glad that no one could tell he was blushing.

* * *

 

Jesus was in his room after showering and had his back to the door when he heard it open. “Jesus? Sorry!” he heard Jude stammer. Taking a deep breath he didn’t move like he normally would have to cover up.

“It’s your room too bro, what are you sorry for?” Jesus replied without turning around. He picked up the shirt and pulled it on, keeping his back to Jude.

“I didn’t mean to…I mean I should have knocked” Jude said sounding guilty. Jesus pulled on his hoodie and put up the hood, moving it forward to cover his face as he sat down on the bed. 

“It’s okay Jude” Jesus said slowly. He glanced over and saw his brother standing there looking awkward. “Honestly” he added.

Jude nodded and went to sit down on his bed as Jesus watched the younger boy move and noticed that he was carefully avoiding looking at Jesus. Thinking back he realized that everyone in his family had been doing that for a while, even Mariana. “No one looks at me” he says softly.

Jude looks up. “We don’t want to upset you Jesus. Moms said you don’t like people looking at you so we don’t want you to feel unhappy” Jude says slowly. 

Jesus just nods but doesn’t say anything else. Jude takes a deep breath and walks over towards his brother. “Can I see?” he asks gently.

Jesus sits there for so long that Jude is certain that he messed up and is about to turn around when Jesus reaches up and pushes back the hood revealing his face with the scars. Jude comes over and sits down, never looking away and waits till Jesus looks up at him and they meet each other’s eyes. “Well?” Jesus asks after a moment.

Jude takes a deep breath. “It’s not that bad” he says and then pauses as Jesus looks at him in disbelief. “Okay, it is…but it doesn’t matter” Jude says gently with the trace of a smile. “You’re still you” he says nodding.

“I don’t feel like me anymore” Jesus says looking down. Jude reaches over and embraces Jesus who leans in to the hug. He realizes that he has missed touching his family since the accident Jesus thinks and he really appreciates the fact that Jude wasn’t flinching.

"You seem...happier, recently" Jude asks carefully.

Jesus smiles a small smile and looks at Jude. "Yeah...I guess so. I...guess I am" Jesus mumbles. He doesn't want to admit that a certain someone has been chipping away at his shell, not even to Jude, who would certainly understand. 

“Do you…maybe…want to come down to dinner?” Jude asks carefully. Jesus looks at him carefully and stands up and starts pacing.

“I don’t want to ruin your dinner” he says with a sardonic laugh.

Jude smiles and stands up. “Having you at dinner would be wonderful Jesus, not bad. Everyone really misses you. Though I will admit I get a lot more of the mashed potatoes and garlic bread nowadays” he smirks and Jesus shoves him with a smile. “And mama made her chicken and potato casserole tonight” he said temptingly knowing how much of that Jesus could put away.

Jesus nods after a moment. “Do you want to warn them?” Jesus offers.

Jude just smiles. “No. Let’s surprise them instead” Jude says with a smirk. “I’ll text you when to come down and you just act like its normal and watch them freak out!” he laughs. Jesus snickers but agrees. 

* * *

 

Jude finishes setting the table, Lena had insisted that they always set a place for Jesus no matter what, so that part was easy. Everyone was getting seated when Jude sent the text and sat back to watch the results. 

“Hey” Jesus’s voice was rough and everyone turned. He heard Mariana let out a brief squeak before she jumped up and ran to her twin. Jesus was standing there in jeans and a t-shirt, nothing else. No mask or handkerchief, no long sleeves, no hat or shades. He stood there, scars clearly visible, looking very intimidated. 

As Mariana embraced him, Jude watched Brandon wipe his eyes hoping no one noticed the tears and Callie running not far behind Mariana to join in the hug. He saw his moms both looking relieved and nervous to see him but Stef also had such a look of pride that Jude couldn’t help but smile. 

“Jude said you made your chicken and potato casserole” Jesus said once free of the girls.

“Yes” Lena said with a warm smile as she gently hugged him before going back to the kitchen.

“We would have had mama make that earlier if we knew it would get you out of your room” Stef said, gently teasing, as she gave him a kiss on his cheek and Jude saw his brother tense up at that gesture before relaxing.

They all sat down and it felt good to have Jesus back. Everyone talked normally and no one stared or looked concerned or bothered and Jesus felt better about his decision to eat with everyone. Later they watched a movie together when Jesus informed them that he was still wearing his stuff to school or if anyone else was in the house, to which everyone agreed and understood. When they finally went to bed, Jude also promised that he would let Jesus know whenever Connor was coming over as well, which Jesus appreciated.

* * *

 

School continued and it was getting easier as time moved along and then all of sudden it seemed that it was time for planning the twins' sixteenth birthday party. Jesus refused to participate or have anything to do with it though Mariana was wanting a big to do. Nick had offered to let them use his dad’s warehouse, which Brandon was using for his play since it got banned from the school, when Nick showed up at the Adams-Foster house.

“Nick?” Mariana said in surprise when she opened the door. They had established a truce of sorts with his help for the play and the party, but she still was annoyed at how he acted around her. He seemed to love making her uncomfortable.

“Well hello beautiful” Nick said with a rather pitiful leer. “Your big, bad brother home?” he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Mariana rolled her eyes and called upstairs to Jesus that Nick was here. Expecting that he would yell back to send him away she was surprised when she heard back “Send him up.” Nick smiled and dashed for the stairs leaving a bewildered Mariana standing there. No one that had come to see Jesus since the accident had been let in by her brother, and even though he had finally relaxed around the family over the last couple of weeks, not covering up, he had not changed how he acted at school.

* * *

 

Nick walked into the room smiling as he saw Jesus, bundled up as usual, and he looked around the crowded room. “Nice bro!” he said looking at the posters and boards. “Why haven’t you told me you boarded? We definitely need to go!” he looked over at Jude’s side of the room. “You share with your little brother?” he asks with a laugh.

“Yeah, Jude” Jesus says sitting down on the bed. “And I haven’t gone skateboarding since the accident.”

“Bro!” Nick smirks at the other boy. “Nothing wrong with your legs or balance, you should come with me some time. Hey!” he looks inspired. “We could board in my dad’s warehouse if you want!”

Jesus looks intrigued. He mostly didn’t skateboard because he didn’t want others to see him but in private?

Nick flops down next to Jesus on the bed and looks over at him with a wink. “So…when do I get to actually see you bro?” he asks surprising Jesus.

“What?” Jesus stammers.

“Come on bro. I know about the accident and I saw your old pictures on Facebook and Instagram. I mean I’m only human, got curious. So when do I get to see the real you?” he asks shoving into Jesus’s shoulder.

Jesus looks down not sure what to say. “Don’t want to scare you off” he finally replies, trying to sound funny.

Nick just laughs. It’s a laugh that sounds unforced and joyful. “Bro! You are so not getting rid of me. You are the coolest guy in that place. You think some scars are gonna scare me off” he snorts. “Besides, I could be an awesome wingman. You do know that tons of girls trail after you looking to be the one that ‘thaws your frozen heart’. That’s a direct quote by the way” he laughs at Jesus’ expression. “I swear!” he holds up his hand. “These girls are all determined to be the one to get to you. And like I said before, those jeans don’t hurt. And based on some pictures I’ve seen, you’re pretty ripped bro” he says with a leer.

“Bro” Jesus laughs looking at him. “You couldn’t handle all of this” he points at himself. Nick roars with laughter.

“So you do know how to flirt!” Nick crows. “I thought for sure you were just hopeless” he said looking at Jesus with his trademark smirk, oozing charm. 

Jesus just shook his head when he suddenly felt Nick’s hand reach over and rest on his thigh. Looking down at the hand, he watched as Nick gently stroked his leg, not pulling away or reacting otherwise. He finally looked up and saw Nick watching him with a very different smile, one that was definitely more intense. Jesus watched as Nick’s hand moved up from his thigh, brushing over his hip and sliding up across Jesus’s chest, dragging his shirt a bit, as he slid his hand back down to his other hip.

Watching Jesus carefully, Nick slid his hand back up and under Jesus’ shirt, his fingertips brushing across Jesus’ abs and he couldn’t contain the smile as he saw the shiver that came over Jesus that his touch was causing. Nick removed his hand and reached up and touched his cheek though the handkerchief. “You know I saw your pictures from before…can I see you now?” he asked gently.

Jesus slowly reached up and took off his sunglasses. Looking at Nick’s earnest face he tried to control his trembling. “I feel like a completely different person” his voice wasn’t as steady as he had hoped.

Nick smiled. “I kinda like this person” he said as his hand moved down and across Jesus' chest.

Jesus swallowed hard but he slowly, ever so carefully, reached up and pulled off the mask covering his face. He was looking away but Nick reached up and, very gently, laid his hand on Jesus’ cheek and turned him slowly so that Nick could look directly at him. Jesus didn’t say anything but he just stared as he watched Nick’s eyes move across his face, tracing each scar with his eyes and gently touching them. Jesus trembled but he noticed that the gentle smile never left Nick's face until he finally came back and looked right in Jesus’ eyes.

“Well…hi there” Nick said with a smirk.

“Hi” Jesus said back. 

Nick’s smile deepened as he moved forward slowly, giving Jesus a chance to pull away, but he didn’t. Finally the smile became that damn smirk right before Nick pressed his lips to the other boys. Jesus closed his eyes, his heart hammering, as he felt the warm, firm lips pressed against his. Jesus enjoyed kissing Lexi and Haley and Emma, but this was different. Nick’s lips were firmer, stronger, and he fought for control, not giving up to Jesus who liked the challenge. He pushed against the blonde and suddenly Nick went down, landing on his back as Jesus moved to hover over him.

“Hey!” Nick said looking suddenly surprised.

Jesus was looking down at him. “Yes?” Jesus said, feeling a smile on his face for the first time in so long.

“What about your brother?” Nick glanced over to the door.

“He’s at his boyfriend’s house” Jesus said with a smirk and laughed at Nick’s reaction.

“Runs in the family, huh? Well alright then” Nick smirked and pulled the dark haired boy down for another kiss.

Jesus smiled as their lips reconnected. This was good, better than he ever expected it to be and maybe, just maybe, it was something more. He loved the girls, but this was good too. He pulled back and smiled at Nick who looked like he was gloating. “Everyone assured me you were straight” Nick said teasing the boy on top of him.

“Bi…actually” Jesus said knowing that he was going to have to admit that to the rest of the family now that he had said it out loud for the first time. “Problem?” he asked with a smirk of his own.

Nick smiled and slid his hands under Jesus’ shirt. “Nope!” he smirked as they moved together and kissed again.


End file.
